Quinn's Alpaca
Quinn's Alpaca is the 13th episode in Season 2 and the 26th episode in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101, the epiosde aired on April 16, 2006. Plot Quinn's pet alpaca, Otis, is depressed because he misses her, leaving her feeling depressed as well. The girls then decide to try and cheer her up by throwing an alpaca-themed party. However, this only made her miss Otis even more and she left PCA to meet with him, which could get her suspended as it is the middle of the semester. Meanwhile, the guys make a bet to see who can go the longest without saying anything containing the letter 'S' and the person who loses has to run across the campus wearing nothing but a bikini top, a hula skirt, and a flashing red helmet. Episode Trivia *This episode features the song "Makes Me Happy" by Drake Bell. *Chase: "You're in like Flynn." This common catchphrase references the late Australian film actor Errol Flynn. This allusion is especially noteworthy because the actor who plays Chase is Sean Flynn, Errol Flynn's grandson. *If Michael wanted to respond affirmatively to Vanessa when she asked him out, he could have avoided using the letter "S" by answering: "Yeah," "okay," "alright." *This is the only episode that we see Quinn's parents in. *It is learned that Quinn's alpaca's name is Otis and her hometown is Seattle. *When Zoey got the alpaca inside school, she showed it to Quinn with the help of Nicole and Lola, holding it. When Nicole and Lola were walking away from the alpaca to Zoey, Lola trips because of her high platform wedges. *When Vanessa comes to Michael and asks him if he wanted to go out with her and the camera was on Michael, you could see in the background that there was a bunch of students there. They then show Chase and Logan and when Michael says yes and the camera's on him again, the students are gone. When Chase and Logan then points out that "Yes" has an "S" and says that he has lost the bet the camera's is on him again and now you can see that the group of students are in the background again. *When Logan, Michael, and Chase are talking, they're saying synonyms to words that don't have "S"'s in them, which causes them to speak really choppy. For example, they say "will not" instead of "won't", and they say it as if they can't think of anything else to say. *In this episode Zoey said counting carbs is stupid but in "New Roomies", Zoey dosen't want mac & cheese because it's too carby. *An alpaca, a wooled animal identical to a llama, is referenced throughout the episode. *At the end of the episode when Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Chase, and Logan are sitting at the tables, Quinn walks by with Otis. The girls say hi, and the guys are confused. When she's gone, Logan asks, "Did Quinn just walk by here with an alpaca?" Throughout the episode, everyone was making the mistake of calling it a llama. Logan had never been around to hear Quinn say it was an alpaca. If Logan's supposed to be such a moron, how did he know that it was an alpaca? *When Logan was sitting eating lunch with other friends, he could have been using the letter "S." *This was the last time Nicole made an appearance. Click here to see the gallery. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-starring *Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo 12